dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Guard
The Grand Guard, also referred to as the Grand Serkonan Guard, serves as both the military and City Watch in large cities on the isle of Serkonos, akin to a gendarmerie. The Guards carry out many different duties such as crime investigations, dealing with bloodfly issues, protecting important figures and locations, and acting as port guardsGoing East. Some of the notable units include the "First Attachment to the Duke" which serves as the Duke of Serkonos' personal guards and led by chosen officers,Clockwork Army TimetableDeveloper Commentary - The Grand Guard and the "Palace Civic Patrol" which guards the Palace District and the only land route leading to the Grand PalaceApartment Seizure. The Guards also have a division called "Technical Office" which manages high-tech equipment such as windmills and clockwork soldiers, and issues manuals to other units.Squad OrdersClockwork Soldier Basics Like City Watch of Dunwall, the Grand Guard are armed with pistols and swords. Members of the Grand Guard have differing uniform colors: red and bluish-grey, which denote specific ranks and positions. Members of all ranks may wear protective helmets, though not all do. Ranks and Positions *'Guards': They are regular troops and seem to be made up of only male guards. However, notes found by the protagonists and overheard conversations indicate female members do exist. Guards wear short-sleeved bluish-grey tunics, beige pants, white belts and bandoliers, and are equipped with swords. There are two distinctive types of regular guards. The first group consists of guards who do not have any shoulder badge nor rank insignia, except for a "Karnaca" tab on their left sleeves. They also wear small backpacks and what appear to be rolls of blanket. Guards belonging to the second group have cross-sword shoulder badges, rank insignias on the right sleeves, and wear tall white caps with silver Karnaca badges at the front. This latter group sometimes augment their uniforms with masks and goggles (particularly those stationed in the Dust District) or black armored vests which protect them from ranged attacks. Regular guards include the ranks of corporal, sergeant, and lieutenant. *'Elite Guards': They are officers within the Grand Guard, assigned to command areas. Elite guards are well trained in the use of their sword and pistol. In contrast to regular guards, they wear red jackets over beige pants, silver helmets, and white belts with silver buckles. Elite guards include the rank of captain and major. *'Veterans': They are senior officers. Much like elite guards, they carry a sword and pistol which are occasionally loaded with explosive bullets. Veterans have similar uniform to elite guards, except for a few distinctive features. They wear golden helmets with red plumes on top, and dark brown pants. Their belts are also white but brighter, and with golden buckles. Quotes Idle *''"Dammit. I need to pee."'' *''"Huh, I'm hungry."'' *''"This shirt reeks. I've got to get a spare uniform."'' *''"More bad things have happened here in the last five years than in all the years of my life before that. I know that much."'' *''"At least I'm working in the good part of town now."'' (In Upper Cyria District) Alerted *''"I definitely heard something. Better check."'' *''"So let's see. What was it?"'' *''"I don't like that. Better have a look."'' *''"She's been stabbed."'' (detecting a body) *''"What?! Somebody's down."'' (detecting a body) Searching *''"I'm not in the mood! Show yourself!"'' *''"Let's have a look."'' *''"Nothing here? Let's have a look around."'' *''"Don't make me search the whole place, I don't have time for that."'' Returning to Idle *''"I'll get her/him next time..."'' Detection *''"I'll be damned!!"'' *''"What the? Stop!"'' *''"Holy shit!!"'' *''"Hey, where do you think you're going?!"'' Attacking *''"You aren't going anywhere!"'' *''"Come on, let's finish this!"'' *''"Withdraw from this area at once!"'' *''"No mercy!"'' *''"I've been fighting scum like you since I put on the uniform!"'' *''"Wait for my signal!"'' *''"She/He's wounded! Let's finish her/him!"'' (when the protagonist is at critical health) *''"I'll be telling this story at the officers' club later!"'' (officers only) *''"Nooo!!"'' (when an ally is killed) *''"Captain!!"'' (when an officer is killed) Reaction to Supernatural Abilities *''"Wait! This isn't-"'' *''"Impossible!!"'' Running Away *''"I-I don't wanna die!!"'' Trivia *Around 1828, the Grand Guard was sent to the city of Dunwall to hunt for the fugitive Billie Lurk, who had murdered a son of the Duke of Serkonos, Radanis Abele.The Duchess In Green, By Douglas Harwickle, Historian *The Grand Guard differs from Dunwall's authorities in that the latter city's Army and City Watch are technically separate organizations, whereas the Grand Guard fulfills both military and law enforcement duties. *In-game, the Grand Guard most often wear uniforms of either bluish-grey or red. In the Dishonored 2 cinematic trailer they are also depicted as wearing white uniforms. In the novel series written by Adam Christopher, their uniforms are described as being bluish-green. *In his younger years, Corvo Attano served in the Grand Guard as an Officer, "demonstrating amazing talents." Developer Commentary - Corvo, the Duke, and the Grand Guard *The model for the guards used in the reveal trailer was made by Hasan Bajramovic for Blur Studios.https://www.artstation.com/artwork/dishonored-2-guards *Although the reveal trailer seemingly depicts regular guards using pistols, regular guards are not so equipped within the actual game. *Retired Veterans receive no pension pay. This is a point of some consternation among the Grand Guard.Grand Guard Safe *The equivalent styles of the Watch Lower Guards and the City Watch Guards of Dunwall seem to be combined into the rank of the regular guard for the Grand Guard of Serkonos. Gallery Grand Guard Concept.jpg|Concept art for a regular guard. Dis 2 Elite Guard Concept.jpg|Concept art for a male elite guard. Female Guard Concept.jpg|Concept art for a female elite guard. dishonored 2 grand serkonan guard red 01.png|Concept art depicting two Grand Guards. grandguard.png|A concept painting of two Grand Guards. Grand guard hasan-bajramovic.jpg|Grand Guard model used in the reveal trailer. dishonored 2 grand guard 01.png|A Grand Guard. dishonored 2 grand guard 02.png|A Veteran of the Grand Guard. Dishonored_2_grand_serkonan_guard02.png|Grand Guards. Grand guard 01.png|The Grand Guard in the Dishonored 2 E3 Trailer. Karnaca Streets Trailer Still D2.PNG|Grand Guards in Karnaca. Graffiti death to the duke.png|Guards handle corpses in the streets. Guards.PNG|Grand Guards before executing a group of civilians. Emily Gameinformer cover.png|The Grand Guard shout an alarm as Emily battles the Clockwork Soldiers. Serkonan Stabby.png|Emily stabbing a guard. Serkonan guard, card games.png|Serkonan guards playing card games. Dishonored concept hanging man.jpg|Grand Guard concept art. Dishonored2 Guards FULL.jpg|Two fighting Grand Guards. Delilah at Quakecon.jpg|A Grand Guard next to Delilah Copperspoon as she confronts Emily. ShadowRip.png|Emily using Shadow Walk to attack a Grand Guard. Dishonored2 Mesmerize.png|Emily mesmerizes members of the Grand Guard on the streets of Karnaca. PAX Far Reach.png|Emily using Far Reach to sneak up on members of the Grand Guard. StreetsofKarnacaD2.png|A lone Grand Guard patrols the front of the Conservatory. Dishonored 2 hands on The Clockwork Mansion Emily.gif|A Grand Guard killing Emily (GIF). Female Grand Guard.png|A female Veteran killed by Emily Kaldwin. Grand Palace Rail Station View.jpg|Two Grand Guards at the Grand Palace. Guardofkarnaca.png|The Grand Guard patrolling the streets of Karnaca. Rats.png|A Grand Guard being attacked by Devouring Swarm. Stab.gif|A Grand Guard killing Emily (GIF). Explosive bullet fired by Veteran.png|An explosive bullet fired by a Veteran. References ru:Парадная Серконская гвардия it:Grande Guardia di Serkonos zh:瑟科诺斯大卫队 Category:Lore Category:Enemies Category:Grand Guard